Wildest Dreams
by ritaisafreelf
Summary: When he says "let's get out of this town" she decides to follow him. Will he remember her? A Dramione fanfic inspired by the song "Wildest Dreams" by Taylor Swift. I don't own anything, sad but true. All the rights go to the amazing J.K Rowling.
1. Chapter 1: Out

Hermione Jean Granger. She was a happy girl, or so she thought. The war had ended for two years now and she was starting to get past all of her fears now. Her parents were found in Melbourne by Kingsley not long after the Battle of Hogwarts, and they were happy. Everyone in the Ministry helped her to get them back but after finding out about what happened they decided that Hermione was old enough to live alone and they stayed in Australia where she could visit anytime she wanted.

In the beginning it was hard for her. Mostly the night time. Living in a house where she was happy once but now she just felt alone. She tried to convince Ron to move in but he declined since his family was mourning over Fred's death.

It was hard on everyone, now that she thought about it. Even the ones who were on the wrong side. She wondered what happened to Pansy. Did she marry Malfoy? Was she still a pain in the ass? She couldn't know. Her mind went and thought about Blaise and Teo, where have they gone? All the Slytherins, what happened to them? She knew that Lucius was arrested and sent to Azkaban. But then again she had no idea of what happened to Mrs. Malfoy and Draco. She shrugged and cleaned her mind of such thoughts. Maybe it was not her problem. She needed to stop caring about everyone's business.

It was a Friday night and she was laying in bed thinking about the war. Maybe she was trying to forget that her life now also had problems. Boyfriend problems. The brightest witch of her age, the brains of the Golden Trio with boyfriend problems. That sounded ridiculous in her head, so she never dared talking about such things out loud. To no one. So she just kept everything for her, and it was not working very well for her. Ron had got in a huge fight last night about something she couldn't remember. She knew that was awful and she wanted nothing more than to remember. She wanted to know what was the fight about and why she was upset but she couldn't find in herself to care about this. There were other things. Bigger things. Like work. She was getting far with her work. The laws against the families who slaved house elves were accepted by the Winzgamot and she thought that there were so much more she could do. Kingsley helped her a lot and being the new Minister of Magic he had some influence. He had told her that once he retired he would want her to take his place but the only thing she wanted was to be head of her Department.

As thoughts kept going through her mind she decided she really needed to go out and leave this funk she somehow got herself in. She got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to handle the fuss her hair was in. Hermione loved her hair but sometimes it was just too much for her, it took too much time. That done she ran to her closet and picked up a pair of jeans and a white blouse that her mother gave her the summer of her fifth year.

She walked out of the house thinking about a place to go. If she went to Leaky Cauldron she would run into her co-workers, but if she went to The Three Broomsticks she certainly would find Ron and Harry and she was trying to avoid them. The witch settled for a muggle pub near her parents house where she knew good music was played and it was calm.

The door opened, a couple heading out with stupid smiles on their lips. An aching feeling made her heart break as she remembered the good times between her and Ron. She got in and occupied a table hidden in a corner. Tonight it was supposed to be calm. She asked for a bottle of whiskey and poured her cup with some of the drink. Usually she didn't drink, but she also didn't went to pubs alone on Fridays so this was a different night.

It was way past 02 am when she realized she was very drunk and surrounded by man. She didn't knew why they were here but she could feel a hand going up her thighs and she figured that it should belong to the guy on her left that was smiling at her. His face was a blur caused by the alcohol but when he kissed her she didn't stopped him. She couldn't remember anything, where she was, what was her name, why was she here and why did her heart ache when redheads passed through her.

"Do you want to get out of here?" The men whispered in her ear. She took a last sip of whiskey and shook her head.

"It's probably best if I go home. Thank you anyway." Hermione got to her feet and even though she was a little dizzy she handled herself and walked out the door with a kiss lingering in her lips. A kiss from a stranger. She didn't even knew his last name. This was not her at all. And with that she decided that her bed, as cold as it was, it was the place to be now.


	2. Chapter 2: Help

"The clock marked 04 pm when she woke up with the biggest headache she had ever experienced. What was in her mind last night? She got up and took her clothes off heading to the bathroom since a shower was a necessity. As the water poured she looked at her arm where several phone numbers were written. Her eyes widened as the kiss came back to her mind. Her hand drifted to her lips and a urge to wash her teeth passed through her. This was outrageous. This was not her. She didn't kiss guys in pubs. She didn't go to pubs. She had only kissed two boys her whole life!

And suddenly it hit her. Ron. What would she do when he found out? He didn't deserve this.

She closed the water and got out of the bathroom running to the kitchen to find if she had any letters from him but her owl was gone. That's when she heard it. A scoff. His scoff. Hermione turned her head, her eyes filled with tears and there he was with his sweet smile looking at her with arms wide open. She ran into his arms and cried as he held her. "H-how did you come in?" She asked between sobs. Ron caressed her wet hair and took her to the bedroom to keep her warm.

"Hermione, I know I was wrong. I tried to pick up a fight over nothing and you are so talented, so beautiful and intelligent. I am the luckiest folk in the world because I get to call you mine. I am so sorry that I am an asshole most times but I do love you and I am sorry" her tears only fell harder after his apology. What had she done?

"There is no need to cry, love. It's all right now." He smiled at her. His eyes full with love that only made her feel worst.

"Ron I need to talk to you about something." She wiped her tears and looked at him with swollen eyes.

"Is this about the Malfoy business with the Auror Department? Baby, there is no need to worry I am not giving a chance for the ferret to mess with me." He assured her.

"About what?" What Malfoy business? Wasn't he arrested or something? What was Ron babbling about? "No, Ron just..." She got interrupted by his words.

"Malfoy. He has this multimillionaire enterprise that creates new Potions and enchantments. It's a partnership with Zabini, you know, Blaise. They are helping the Auror Department with a mission I can't tell you about, but it's huge and he was hired by the Minister to help. Kingsley thinks that it is a great idea but I don't. Harry does, but you know him, whatever Kingsley says it an undeniable truth." He looked at her trying to figure out if he made is point.

"But this is not about that, Ron. Something happened last night-" Her head was looking at her feet but she turned it towards him. "I was sad, and bored and my mind was wandering into all the wrong places so I decided to get out of the house. I went to a pub and I got really drunk." He looked at her with surprise written all over his face. Her? Drunk? No way. "And next thing I knew a guy was kissing me and asking me to go to his place."

"What?" He talked slow at first but as the words sinked in he only wanted to shout. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING HERMIONE? DID YOU GO WITH HIM? BESIDES THE KISS, DID YOU FUCK HIM RIGHT LOVE?"

Tears streamed down her face. "You are not being fair-"

"Fair Hermione? Fair? Well is it fair that you cheated on me with a muggle? Was it fair that I was at my house thinking about you and you were snogging?" His eyes filled with tears he left the room and made his way to the Floo network. Hermione ran after him shouting his name but it was like he couldn't hear her.

"Ron let me explain. I-I wasn't thinking, I wasn't myself. I am so sorry, please don't leave."

"Hermione, this. I. I-I can't do this. I love you but we fight too much-"

"Because we are different. But we get each other. Ron-" she grabbed his hands.

"Look Hermione, I love you. I do. But this... I am not sure I can handle it. I need time to figure it out. Time for myself. You take some time too." She knew it. He was right. But that didn't made it less painful. "I am sorry Hermione but I believe it's for the best." He let go of her hands and placed a kiss in her cheek leaving to The Burrow.

* * *

Hermione got dressed and putted on make up. She was 20 and there was a whole life ahead of her. And she was going to enjoy the night.

She grabbed her bag and got out of her apartment heading to the same muggle pub. She got in and took a seat at the bar. "Vodka please." She asked to the bartender who eyed her with a questioning look.

"Good saint Granger drinking at a pub on a Saturday night? Let me guess: hubby problems?" Hermione could almost feel the annoying smirk as he took a sit beside her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not in the mood tonight Malfoy. Guess you'll have to wait for Monday." The bartender placed her drink and she took a sip the liquid making her throat burn. But it helped. It filled the void that was in her heart. At least for a bit.

"I'm out of here on Monday." He said and ordered for a bottle of the best whiskey they had.

"What do you mean 'out of here' are you running away from here?" She laughed at the stupid idea.

He caught her eye and even though Hermione didn't knew him well, she knew when he was serious about something. "Are you running away Malfoy?"

"Why do you even care Granger? Don't you have some bloody house elves or useless magical creatures to save?" Draco poured himself a glass of whiskey and drank it in one gulp.

"Well my life isn't at all perfect and you don't see me running away from it! You need to grow a pair and face your problems. You are 20 years old for Merlin's beard!" She looked at her glass and it was totally empty. She didn't even noticed how fast she drank it and now it was gone. Maybe she should take another drink. "Another vodka please!"

The pureblood laughed at her. "Two? In the same night? Well done Granger. I didn't thought you had it in you."

"Shut up." She scowled at him.

"If I may ask-"

"You may not." She interrupted him and started on her vodka again.

"If I may ask, since you live such a messy life in wonderland, what brings you here tonight?" This gave him some amusement she could tell. But she shrugged.

"Ron broke up with me. At least I would call it that. When you ask for time in a relationship everyone knows that it is the code for: I just can't handle to break up with you now. And all of it because I cheated on him." And there it was her second empty glass. "Bartender! Another one!"

Draco took a look at her. A real look. She was a smart one. It was not all books and cleverness, there was something she developed as she grew up. A certain pure beauty. Simplicity. He couldn't tell. He only knew that even when she was broken, Granger had something that made her one of the most beautiful and interesting people he had met. The way she had already drank three vodkas when deep down she was just trying to fill a void. And he knew that void well. Hell, no one knew that better than him.

"Let's get out of this town." He proposed to her. She looked at him, surprised with his offer. "We will leave on Monday. We can drive out of the city, away from the crowd. Just a few days."

Even after her three drinks her void wasn't fulfilled. She shook her head and thought that maybe she had gone mad. Maybe this was a crazy decision. "Heaven must help me after this" she thought as her mouth opened and let Draco know that she agreed with his arrangement.


	3. Chapter 3: Foxes

"Hermione tried to convince herself that she actually lost it. All of her sanity and better judgment must have gone somewhere and she couldn't find them. She actually agreed with Draco Malfoy and decided to runaway with him. Her owl looked at her several times and she considered sending a letter to cancel the whole thing. But she hasn't. Why hasn't she canceled it yet? These past few days were rough on her but that didn't mean that she should runaway like some criminal who betrayed her boyfriend. It was an accident, and the circumstances weren't the best. It was a mistake that she regretted but she knew no one would see it that way. People would judge her and talk about her and she was not ready for the inquisition. Draco Malfoy gave her the chance to run from that, and the brave Gryffindor took it.

Crookshanks looked at her with sad green eyes and she remembered Ron. That was exactly why she bought Crooks, he was just like Ron. Ginger. Beautiful eyes. And a great best friend. As it jumped to her lap she considered it was best to take it with her since no one would take care of it if she left it behind.

Hermione looked at the owl her best friends gave her for her birthday last year. She named it Ernest after one of her favorite muggle writers. The witch caressed the owl's head and wrote Harry a note.

_"Dear Harry, _

_I know you probably won't like to hear about this but I am leaving. It's only for some time since I need to clear my head. I have no idea when I will be back. Please take care of Ernest while I am gone. I am taking Crooks with me so don't worry. _

_I love you, Harry. _

_HG"_

She grabbed her enchanted bag where she had placed everything she needed and left her apartment with Crookshanks walking behind her. When she reached the front door of her building a nice sports car was parked at the door and a blonde haired boy with sunglasses on was in it. Hermione picked up her cat and opened the door to the passenger seat.

Draco studied her with questioning eyes. His partner in crime was wearing a pair of jeans and black trainers with a matching blouse that had a daring cleavage. The smirk made its way up to his lips and only then he noticed the cat. "This wasn't planned. Why are you dragging your cat with you? He obviously looks like the Weasel." br /She looked at Crooks and than she thought about Malfoy's words. He was right but she couldn't find it in herself to leave one of her friends behind.

"Look Malfoy we are going to take it with us. Crookshanks is a nice boy and it will cause us no harm." Her point was more than clear to Draco and he believed it was not worth it to pick up a fight over the cat. So he turned up the car and started driving. The wind in their faces and London at their back. Hermione could almost feel all the problems leaving her as he drove up the country and out of the city. Maybe this was how freedom tasted./p

* * *

"It's was dark when he decided to stop the car. Hermione was singing a tune that was playing in the radio and he was laughing like crazy. She couldn't care less and laughed along with him when the high notes came. She sucked at singing but that didn't mean she would stop doing it.

"You are a box full of surprises, as anyone ever told you that Granger?" He asked as the car stopped. "Where should we eat and get some rest?"

"We could apparate to a Forest and comeback in the morning to pick up the car. I could set my tent up and cook us dinner. We can also stop at a hotel. As you prefer." Hermione shrugged, she was determined to not over control and overthink things.

"Maybe a hotel is best. I forgot to bring my tent and I am sure that yours is as small as the brain of a werewolf." She scowled at his disrespect and got back in the car. He followed her and started the car again. "No singing this time Granger. I think your cat is going def."

"Stop being an ass, Malfoy. You were loving my singing. Turn in the next exit. There is a great hotel near by. And it is not too expensive." Hermione used to travel to this town in her Christmas holidays with her parents every year but she hadn't been there since her fifth year. Her memory always made her comeback here. Every Christmas. Even when she was alone. The last person she thought she would bring here was Draco Malfoy, but here she was. Isn't life full of surprises?

As they approached the hotel, Hermione hid Crookshanks in her bag. Draco lifted his eyebrow but shrugged. He didn't care much for the cat anyways.

"Welcome!" A nice old lady invited them in with a wide smile and took them at the reception where a young women waited for them.

"Good evening. Can I help you?" Hermione prepared herself to speak but Draco was faster.

"We are looking for a bedroom, please." He gave his polite smile and the women practically melted. She was a few years older than him but that didn't discouraged her a bit.

"And how many beds will you need? One? You must be married-" Hermione muffled a laugh since the girl was clearly hitting on Draco. The latter didn't bothered. He liked to be noticed. "I will just see if we still have bedrooms with two single beds."

Draco took a look at the Gryffindor who was enjoying this as much as she could. He gave her his smug look hoping they got a bedroom with one bed so he could get his revenge.

"Well Mr.-"

"Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy we have two bedrooms left. One with two single beds in the third floor and the other has a couple bed and it's right around this corner" she pointed with her finger, leaning completely on the reception so her breasts were completely showing.

"Oh dear maybe we should take both rooms. The lady here seems to fancy you and she might pay you a visit tonight. I don't want to bother!" Hermione was going to have her fun. The girl was practically all over him and she didn't knew if he was married or not.

"Mrs. Malfoy I am so-"

"Don't be. Just be a darling and give me the key to the one with single beds please" Hermione marked a pace with her nails smiling at Draco who looked amazed with her daring. She practically ruined his chances at getting lucky tonight. The receptionist came back and handed her the key as red as she could be. "Thank you dear. I will go up now. Don't take too long to come by or he will fall asleep. Have a nice evening you two!"

She called the lift and as the doors closed she winked at Draco leaving him pissed with a blushed girl to handle.

She opened the door to her room and opened her bag. Crooks jumped straight out of it and snorted at her, leaving her side to get to know the room.

"Sorry Crooks, it was the daft dimbo at the reception that made me do this." She couldn't understand why but the behavior of that women really bothered her. And the way Draco responded to it, she considerate it was just disrespectful. But what was she expecting from the very one person who always judge her based on blood?

* * *

"She was ready to go to bed when there was a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath ready to hear some piece of Malfoy's mind. When she opened the door a nice boy with a car full of food made his way into her bedroom.

"Miss Granger, right?" The boy looked at her and started to set the table near the window. He placed two plates and she looked towards the entrance again to see Malfoy lingering at the door.

"I thought we agreed on dinner." Draco made his way to the table and grabbed a chair for her. She didn't understand the point of all this but went anyway since her stomach told her to. He took his seat next to her and waited as the waiter served their meal. "You can leave now, Tim. Here take your tip." He handed the boy a couple of pounds and he made his way out closing the door behind him.

Hermione felt really awkward around him. Without any alcohol to loosen her up she felt like she was being judge with every breath she took.

Draco glanced at her and started to eat his food not bothering to ask why was she looking like she was in pain.

"So that was a great show you did down there, Granger. Or should I call you Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hermione blushed slightly and choked with her food. She took a sip of wine to help her swallow.

"She was clearly hitting on you. And didn't even knew if you were married or something. It was disrespectful and you didn't even made her stop!"

"Why does it bother you? Do you fancy me? Are you jealous, Granger?" He smirked at her, but she just found him infuriating. Jealous of what? He wasn't at all special. But her body betrayed her again making her blush.

"Jealous of what? Stop being an ass Malfoy. I was just looking for a little respect since I am going to spend God know how long with you. But that's fine, I shouldn't-"

"Shut it, Granger. I am sleeping here with you so you don't want to pick up a fight, do you?" She took a sip of her wine and looked him in the eye. Questions ran through her mind but she kept quiet. She would ask him later. "All right then, roomie. You might want to go down stairs after dinner. Somebody wants to talk to you."

Hermione ate her dinner and went to the bathroom to switch her pajamas for a pair of jeans and an old Oxford sweatshirt that belonged to her mother. She stepped out searching for her ginger cat and found a certain blonde sleeping on her bed with his clothes on. She wondered if he had brought anything with him, but she doubt that. Crooks was laying at his feet watching the television like it made sense to him, which made the witch smile.

The Gryffindor sneaked out of her room and took the stairs to the reception.

"Mr. Malfoy said that someone was waiting to talk to me, can you tell me who?" Hermione directed her question to the young women who harassed Draco just a couple of hours ago, since she was the only one there at that time.

"Oh, Miss Granger! I-I want to apologize for my behavior it was totally unprofessional and out of line and-" Hermione interrupted her, and hoped that she wasn't the person who needed to contact with the witch.

"Look, I just really want to see who was here to talk to me."

"It was me! Mr. Malfoy was so upset over my behavior, he asked me to apologize right away and told me that you should be treated with respect since you were an old costumer and a good friend of his." Hermione's jaw fell and she felt like a cartoon as the receptionist talked. Draco Malfoy said that? He formed a sentence where respect and her name were together? No. Not the same person.

"You mean Mr. Malfoy said that? The blonde that came with me and that you thought it was my husband? The tall and handsome as hell blonde guy?" Did she just said 'handsome as hell'?

"Yes, that one. So I just really wanted to apologize Miss Granger and I promise I won't behave like that again, forgive me." The look on her eyes was begging Hermione for forgiveness and she couldn't say no to that.

"There's no problem, don't worry. If Mr. Malfoy forgave you, I can too. Have a good evening." Hermione smiled and walked away. She slammed her back against the wall of the lift and gave a thought to this situation. Draco asked the girl to apologize. And he said she deserved respect. Well that was a first. Why didn't he told her that over dinner when she talked about that issue? Well now she felt stupid for what she said. Maybe she should wake him up and apologize. When she opened the door to her room the lights were out and only the lamp next to her bed was lit up. Draco was sleeping peacefully with Crooks near him. She decided that this could wait. Maybe he wasn't a bad guy anymore. Maybe the war changed him too. Maybe, and just maybe, he could see her as an equal now. And that was what made her go to sleep that night with a smile on her lips and her mind cleared of problems.


	4. Chapter 4: Sunset

"Draco woke up early with a nightmare. A war nightmare. His nightmares started at his sixth year and never really stopped. At first he dreamt with his parents, and how they would be treated if he couldn't complete his task. He dreamt with the torture, the innocent people that were dying outside of his comfort zone. It was always the same, the Dark Lord and green lights flying. The Malfoy heir used to ear Voldmort's voice all the time, saying he was going to die and his family would go down with him. He had too many demons at sixteen. Too many responsibilities. So they called him "The Boy Who Had No Choice". He wasn't proud of that. He wasn't proud to be known like that because he had a choice. He could have choose the light. He was just too much of a coward to do it.

"He looked out of the window to see if the sun was already up, but it wasn't. Probably it wasn't even time to get up. Draco searched for his watch and got up to pick his wand of the table.

"Lumos" he casted and a small ball of light appeared at the end of his wand. The wizard pointed it to the watch and looked at the time. "Four in the morning. Perfect."

"He walked back to his bed and decided that he would try to fall asleep again. Maybe his dreams wouldn't haunt him anymore. At least for the night. He laid his head on the pillow and the Ginger cat snorted. Hermione's pet was sleeping with him? He didn't agree with this. "Leave the bed, Weasel!" He whispered to Crookshanks. The cat almost shrugged and walked to his feet where he decided it was a good place to continue is peaceful sleep. Maybe Draco should do the same. He looked at the dark ceiling and closed his eyes.

"His mind wandered to his mother and Blaise. He was sure that they were fine. His mother could be a little worried, but not Blaise. His old friend knew what he was up to. He was his best friend and probably the only true friend he had ever made, so Blaise knew. He knew Draco needed a little time. Some space and a life free of responsibilities. Even now his responsibilities weren't over. Even now he had to satisfy his parents wishes. But he was done with that. He was done with not having a choice when all he needed to do was grow some balls and make a statement. He thought about Astoria. The former Slytherin girl had no fault in this mess yet he managed to hurt her too. He couldn't marry her though, could he? He didn't love her and he was to young to marry. He needed his time to grow and to fight his own ghosts. The Malfoy heir couldn't bring himself to marry anyone now. So he spoiled everything and then ran away like a child he was.

"He looked at the bed besides him and Granger was sleeping with her back turned to him. He would never figure out how he got stuck with her, but he did. She needed this as much as he did, he could tell that night they met at the pub. She was a mess because of Weasley, and this would help her heal. He never understood why "The Brightest Witch Of Her Age", like people called her, had a thing for the Weasel. She aced every class. She was good at everything, even flying and she hated it. Probably she will be the Minister in a couple of decades when Kingsley retires. Her looks weren't to die for, but she was pretty, and puberty had done her right. A great mind, and a great body. Stuck with Weasley. He couldn't figure out why.

"He also couldn't figure out how Ron could walk around with her and have no care in the world. Maybe her blood didn't matter to Draco anymore but it still made him wonder. How could a pureblood marry a muggleborn and be fine with it? Wouldn't their parents make a scene because of the dirty blood of their grandchildren? His parents would. And that was why they were trying to make him marry Astoria. With his changed mind, his changed ways, he might end up marrying a "mudblood" and that wouldn't work for the Blacks nor for the Malfoys. His parents could make a scene for his trip with Hermione, for all he cared. Her blood didn't matter anymore and he could be friends with her now. His parents could bite his ass. Draco had done so many sacrifices already, and his marriage wouldn't be one.

"He shook his head. Granger was Granger. A former colleague. A future friend perhaps, nothing more. His mind clear of such thoughts he grabbed his pillow and fell asleep again. This was peaceful, the cat was right.

* * *

Hermione's shower sounds woke him up. The sun was shinning and entering through the window and the cat was outside of the bathroom door waiting for its owner. He looked at the clock and it was still early for someone who only went to sleep at 4 am, but he got up anyways.

The witch was making his morning just a bit annoying and he wondered if she made this every morning, every time she showered. He took a seat at the end of his bed and waited a good thirty minutes for his roomie to come out of the bathroom. He was hungry, and dirty and furious with the witch.

"Granger! Get out of there!" he yelled. Draco got up and moved to the door of the bathroom. The water continued rushing as did her moans and her singing. He knocked and warned her.

"Granger if you don't come out in two minutes I'll come in! I'm not joking!" He tapped his foot and waited for a response. Nothing. "If that's what you want.." He whispered and opened the door. As he stepped in he closed the door behind him and left the cat outside procrastinating.

"MALFOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She grabbed a towel and covered herself. She crossed her arms and eyed him with fury in her eyes. Hermione walked to him and poked him in the middle of the chest. "You are an ass. You had no right to come rushing through the bathroom when you knew I was here."

"I warned you, Granger. I waited out of the door for-" he was cut off

"I don't care Malfoy. I was here. You waited. This is the second time. There will be no third. You respect me or you'll be continuing this trip alone, do I make myself clear?" He opened his mouth to defend himself. But she gave him a strict look. He rolled his eyes and took his shirt off.

"Fine, Granger. But if you want to leave, go. I'm not forcing you to stay." He looked at her and she moved to the door. She grabbed the door knob and took a look at his naked torso. He smirked at her and made her blush. Merlin, he liked that blush.

"Good Malfoy. Now, hurry up. Today I'll do the driving, I'd like to go somewhere." She closed the door and left. He turned the hot water on and remembered the naked body he had just seen. She could be attractive. Very attractive. Perfect skin, great curves, and everything fell right in place. He couldn't figure out how she had hidden that from the world so well in the past years, but she did. His thoughts made him shiver with desire. How long as it been for him? Not long, but it wasn't like he remembered any of those times. The last shag he remembered was 6 months ago and it was terrible. So he let his hand do the job, and for once find the release he was needing for so long.

* * *

"Malfoy?" her voice was a whisper. He was laid back with his eyes close due to the sun. Maybe she thought he was sleeping. She sighed. "I'm never taking you to Mc Donald's again I-"

He smirked and started talking before she could say anything "What, Granger?"

He was indeed satisfied, and his stomach felt a little heavy but that was no reason to sleep on a road trip. He liked road trips. It was Zabini who taught him how to drive. When they were teens his mother dropped him at the Manor and they did all sorts of things. Zabini had a quite vast knowledge when it came to Muggles, he thought. But then again his father was a muggle. He didn't knew how his friend learned how to drive but when he taught him, Draco felt freedom for the first time. He had never experienced that and when he first drove Blaise's car he felt a rush that was undeniable. After the war he came to London and got his drivers license and bought his own car. He shook his head and looked at Hermione, his eyes narrowed because of the sun.

"Can I ask you something?" She spoke with eyes on the road, not feeling too comfortable around him. Since he didn't spoke she continued. "I've told you why I ran away. That night at the pub, remember? But you were the first to offer this escape. Why would you want to get away from London?"

His voice was a whisper. He didn't like to talk about this. "You are aware of the purelbood traditions aren't you?" It was a rhetorical question but Hermione nodded anyway. "Well, I completed 21 in June and my mother thought it was time to get married. Blaise and I just started our company, a year ago, more or less, and we were working hard in June because the Minister offered us a job. To help the Auror Department as you already know. I had no time to think about marriage, but my mother started the arrangements anyway. She made me met my beautiful wife two weeks ago in the beginning of July."/p

Hermione had already stopped the car, and she was listening to him. "She is nice and beautiful, but she is not the kind of person I think I'm going to love, do you understand?" He shook his head and eyed her in the eyes. "Last week my company signed with the Ministry and Blaise and I decided to celebrate our first big client. Blaise didn't knew about Astoria, that's her name, so he took me somewhere... Inappropriate to someone who's about to marry, let's just say. You can understand the rest for yourself. It wasn't right, and I know that. My mother was so disappointed, but I was so sick of doing everything my parents wanted me to, so sick of following there beliefs and I couldn't handle another minute at the Manor. When we met I could see that we were in similar positions and I made you an offer. And here we are." He shrugged and looked at her.

"She looked at him kindly and stepped out of the car.

The landscape in front of them was beautiful.

"My parents used to take me here when I was young. I remember the sunset here and at Hogwarts and it's almost the same. Do you want to take a seat near the water?" Hermione asked.

She was wearing a white summer dress with flowers in it. Her lips were red and her cheeks had a little color because of the warm weather. She was beautiful. He could never forget her like this. Not after telling her his secret. Not after trusting her. Not after creating his first friendship with a Gryffindor. Hermione was something, she was different from the other girls. Smart, she knew how to have an interesting conversation. Stubborn, just like him. Brave, and maybe that was what he needed in his life. Someone brave to inspire him. He looked at her and she was staring at the sunset. He knew right there that he had to keep her near. 

**A/N: Hey guys, I'am sorry for taking so long! Please review and tell me what do you think about this fic. I am looking for a beta, if anyone is interested please message me or comment! Thank you, and I hope you liked this!**


	5. Chapter 5: Good

"You know my name is given after the Dragon constellation?" Draco was laying on the ground, looking at the stars. His eyes faced the starry sky and his mind took him back to his childhood memories at Grimmauld Place. "It is a Black's family tradition, naming children after stars and constellations."

Hermione looked at him and gave some thought to the question she was about to ask, "Did you got to know Sirius?" She thought about Harry. It was only five years ago that he lost his Godfather. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. The beginning of the war. She closed her eyes and forced herself to focus on what Draco was saying.

"He wasn't like them you know. He didn't believe in pureblood supremacy, and he got along with a muggleborn. He was a disappointment back then, my mother told me. When he was sorted into Gryffindor his parents were crazy. All Blacks were Slytherin. And then he started to have different beliefs so his parents banished him from the family."

Draco shrugged and looked at Hermione. She looked upset but he figured it would be better not to say anything. "He was very disappointed with mother when she decided to marry Lucius. He was against pureblood arranged marriages and mother was his best friend. He didn't wanted her to suffer. I can't blame him."

"What about you?" Hermione was looking at the reflection of the moon on the lake but she turned to face his gaze. "Do you still believe in all that pureblood supremacy?"

Draco shrugged and gave a thought about her question. He was against pureblood marriage. He did suffer with his mom wanting him to marry Astoria. The war did change his point of view towards the muggleborns and muggles. He just didn't know how far that change had gone.

_'Maybe far enough to run away with the Mudblood'_ the stupid voice on his head whispered.

"No" he simply answered.

Hermione got up and walked towards the tent. She couldn't believe his answer. Of course he still believed that she was beneath him, that she was just filth that didn't deserve her magic. But she didn't mind. There was a war and it taught her that she shouldn't give so much thought into things. Into people. People who didn't deserve her thoughts. She was known for being The Brightest Witch Of Her Age, what mattered if Draco Malfoy thought otherwise? He had always been a ferret, and a git...

_'And very kind to you these past few days. Come on Hermione, he can't believe in blood supremacy. You know that, just like the war changed you it changed him too'_ the voice in her head spoke louder at that moment.

"Yes, so what if he it didn't? What if he is the same prejudiced prat he has always been? I am not hanging on any hope here, thank you very much" she talked to herself and answered her little voice. 

She was already finishing the stew for dinner. When Hermione turned around to set the table Draco was already sitting there.

"How long have you been here?" She asked. Her cheeks started to get a little blushed in embarrassment, and she was hoping he hadn't heard what she just said.

"Look Granger. I might have been a stupid prat back at Hogwarts but that isn't me anymore. I owe you no explanation about my beliefs! I owe you nothing!" He was yelling but she didn't interrupt him.  
"I killed people at the war, did you know Granger? Muggleborns. I saw their blood. It was exactly like mine! It wasn't mud like I was told to. It wasn't dirty! It was as magical as mine. And who was I to take away the magic and the life of somebody? I was just a stupid prat who wanted to please his father, his family name and a fucked up lord.

"I am the fucked up one now. Do you think it was easy to get over EVERYTHING I was taught that it was right? I was made like this! I was made to be a pureblood, a prince, a Malfoy. I might have been a prejudiced prat, Hermione, but I am not anymore, or I wouldn't be here talking to you." He got up and went to his room.

Now she felt like she owed him an apology. Merlin, how could the world had change to the point that she needed to apologize to her childhood enemy?

"Malfoy, dinner is ready."

He didn't came. And that didn't amaze her in one bit. She was the one who should be going to meet him. She lifted his dinner with her wand and walked towards his room. She pulled the curtain and placed the food in the nearest table. Hermione took a look at him. A real look. How the snake could have change so bad? Was he as wounded as she was? A fucking wreck like she had been for the past two years? His grey intense eyes met hers like he felt all the thoughts running through her mind.

"I'm sorry Draco. I shouldn't have pushed you so far. You didn't owe me any of that, I should have known better and I am sorry." She looked at him and he didn't say a word. "Just eat your stew, will you?"

She turned to the door and walked towards the kitchen. She was worried about him. She wouldn't forgive herself if he wanted to come back home because she had hurt his feelings. This trip was just getting good to be over already!

_'Oh is that so? Or are you actually enjoying his company?'_ stupid voice in her head and its opinions! 

She was enjoying being with Draco. He was nice, and polite. He knew how to keep a conversation interesting and he was just as clever as she was. That made things way more interesting for her. 

_'Is someone getting back to her Sixth Year crush?'_

"Oh, shut up will you?" Hermione spoke out loud to her thoughts. She couldn't be gathering feelings for Draco. What about Ron? What about their life together?  
But Draco, he was so tall and handsome as hell! And he was so bad, but he did that so well. No, she couldn't...

"Oh dear Merlin, this going to take me down!"

His head faced the ceiling of their tent. What was he doing hiding in his room? What a childish attitude. But he wasn't in the mood to face Granger. She joined this trip with him but she still saw him as a prejudiced git that called her Mudblood every now and then.

_'She apologized, Draco.'_ His mind reminded him.

"Fuck her apologies!" He muttered. "I should have never asked her to come. After all I am the same boy she met. I still run away when it gets hard."

_'She came here with you. She trusted you enough to come.'_

He knew his inner voice was right. She did trusted him. She told him about The Weasel, and he told her about Astoria. They were both in a messy place, and he still needed to be away from home. He would have to forgive her. She deserved his forgiveness. Granger was a great cooker and a good listener. They were getting along, and as a grown man he could put this behind him.

Draco got up from his bed and walked towards the common room of the tent. He found Hermione sleeping on the small armchair near the kitchen. She looked peaceful, and he didn't have the nerve to awake her up, so he took a seat in a small chair across from her and watched her sleep. Hermione was beautiful. Her curls were tamed in a ponytail and she changed to comfortable clothes, he figured since she wasn't wearing the beautiful summer dress. Her skin was so pale and he felt like touching it just to find out if it would be like touching in snowflakes.

"Why The Weasel, Granger?" he whispered. She was out of his league, but he could bet that she didn't knew how beautiful she was. The possessor of a beauty as pure as hers never knew just how simple and beautiful it looked. Hermione's lips twitched and she smiled. Draco wondered what she was dreaming about that made her smile like that. Those lips of hers, amazingly soft. Could he kiss her to know if they were indeed soft?

'You are out of your mind Malfoy!' his mind spoke and he gave it attention. He couldn't kiss her out of the blue. He would have to wait. 'That was not my point!'

"You are right." He sighed. "I can't kiss her. I can't have mixed feelings about her. I am a Malfoy. A Death Eater. And she is Granger. She is light. I can't take that away from her"

Malfoy frowned and got up to meet her. He would take her to bed and clean the mess she left in the kitchen. He held her in his arms and walked towards her room, using wandless magic to open the curtains and to undo her bed. Draco took her shoes of her feet and covered her with her red and golden sheets. 'Typical Gryffindor' his Slytherin mind said. His hand passed through her curls and she smiled once more. He would have to ask her about this dream tomorrow morning.

The wizard got up and took this beautiful image with him. He could never have that, not again. That peaceful state of dreaming. And there was only someone to blame. The same people who made him think that it wasn't ok to love this beautiful, smart girl sleeping in front of him. He sighed once more, wishing that these stupid feelings towards Granger disappeared.

He was just about to leave when she mumbled something. Draco got to his knee and moved closer to listen to her words.

"Draco" she mumbled again. He smirked and left the room. Maybe he wasn't so wrong. Maybe she could gather feelings for him too. When he laid in his bed he concluded that he would have to keep this trip going for as long as he could. He couldn't lose Hermione. Not now that he knew she fancied him, like he fancied her.


	6. Chapter 6: Condition

Hermione woke up with the sun shining through the small window in the ceiling of her bedroom. The sun was pleasing and gave her a warm feeling, almost like she was sleeping in her apartment, in her comfortable bed. The warmth the sun was causing was soon replaced by a homesick and guilty weight in her stomach. The witch couldn't help but wonder how was Ron and Harry.

Crookshanks showed up with a pleased expression and its whiskers dirty with milk. Hermione smiled at him and made him sit in her lap.

"How are you Crooks? Missing your pillow at home?" The cat tried to set free of her embrace but she didn't let it. Her cat was the only thing she had that connected her back to London and herself. Her true self, not the frightened young lady that ran way with Malfoy.

Malfoy, Malfoy. Maybe it was him that fed Crookshanks. That meant he wasn't mad at her, right? Well, that would be great news to start off the day. She looked around and couldn't help but notice that she was in her clothes and not in her pyjamas. Why was she sleeping in her clothes?

She shrugged and gathered her things to go and have a bath. Wrapped up in a towel, Hermione got off of her room and looked around the living room observing if there were any signs of her roommate. Everything seemed calm and the brave Gryffindor decided to run as fast as she could to the bathroom, therefore Malfoy would never see her in those ensembles.

She opened the curtains that led to the bathroom and got in, not bothering to check if he was there. Hermione was sure that he was still asleep, and if he wasn't he was probably in his room trying to avoid her. She placed her stuff on the toilet and undressed herself, positioning the towel near to the bathtub. With Malfoy she could never know when he was going to barge into the room and make a scene, and she could never be too cautious.

As she turned around and looked in the mirror, Hermione saw a very tall, very blonde wizard standing in front of her with his naked back to her. He looked in the mirror and smirked, "Good Morning, Granger." She turned around and she reached for her towel before he could see her naked body again, "Meeting in the bathroom too often, don't you think?"

Hermione couldn't help but blush too his comment. She looked at him, and he was still wet. His hair was beautifully falling to his forehead and his eyes had a playful expression. Her eyes wandered through his naked, misty torso. He had a very pale skin, but his muscles were defined and you could tell that he exercised a lot. His abdominals were a perfect six pack that finished in a perfectly toned V cut. A share of blond curls led to the area he was recognized for. 'The Slytherin Sex God' the girls called him in their sixth and seventh year. They weren't lying when they said it had a fair size and that it was beautiful. It was indeed beautiful. So beautiful and sizable that she started to feel like the air in the bathroom wasn't enough for her to breathe.

"Do you like what you see, Granger?" This made her comeback to her senses and she blushed all over again. "No need to blush, I know. They used to call me 'The Slytherin Sex God' did you knew that?" He smirked and wrapped his towel around his waist.

"Shove it, Malfoy. Just let me have a bath." She walked towards the bathtub and waited for him to get out. He was already at the curtains when she decided to get in and turn on the hot water. His head popped through the middle of the curtains and he smirked again, "Just so you know, Granger. That is how you react when someone walks into the bathroom while you shower." And then he left her to her thoughts. The bloody git.

* * *

Draco was reading in the back of his car. It was a great day and he wasn't ready to waste it by spending it here. They needed to move and find another location to sleep. He wrote down some of the places he remembered from his childhood. Hermione brought him here because she has been here with her parents. A happy memory. Maybe he could show her a happy memory of his.

"Malfoy, lunch is ready!" He looked at the watch and it marked noon. Perfect timing. If they finished packing right after lunch he would be able to take her to Grovley Wood, a forest in Wiltshire.

"Can I take you to a place today?" he asked as he took a seat at the table. The Brightest Witch Of Their Age was also The Best Cook he had met, and for lunch she prepared something he never tasted before. "What is this?"

"There, there Malfoy. You can't ask me on a date and then complain about my food." She looked at his puzzled expression and smiled. "This is a burrito. It is a tortilla, and inside it has meat, lettuce and tomato. These 'chips' are called nachos and you can eat them with this sauce, which tastes like cheese."

"I-I am not sure about the-" He wasn't very fond of new gastronomic experiences and so far, Hermione already made him taste hamburgers, and something the muggles called 'Coke'. He had to admit that it was a great meal, but it had been only yesterday and he wasn't ready to try new food again.

"Come on. Eat it. I promise that if you try it I'll let you chose the menu for the rest of the week."

Draco smirked. He knew how to negotiate, the poor Gryffindor was losing in the second she spoke the word 'promise'. "Hum, I don't think so. I've tried hamburgers yesterday, Granger."

"Don't be a baby about it. Its only food" Hermione took a bite and chewed her burrito. He had to admit that it looked pleasant, but he still had a bargain to do. "Come on, try it!"

"Hum, let's make a deal then. One week. I try all the food you want me to, but in exchange you'll do anything I ask you to" He raised his eyebrow, and crossed his arms in his chest. Draco gave her is bold look, and smirked.

"What if you ask me to cook you a different dish from the one of my choosing? That wouldn't be fair. Your deal isn't fair, Snake." She rolled her eyes and picked some nachos.

"My wishes can't include food, sex or anything that makes you uncomfortable. I ask, you choose to do it or not. Just have in mind that my stomach and health will be in your hands for a week, so it will only be fair if you do your part." Hitting her loyalty and pure heart would make her accept, he knew that. She was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake, they believed in justice and loyalty. She would do her part of the bargain and he would manipulate her like the Slytherin he was.

"Fair enough. I'll do it" She placed her hand in the air and he shook it. "Now try it!"

Draco was famished, so when he took a bite of his burrito it felt like heaven in his mouth, and his stomach thanked him. It actually tasted good. But he wouldn't tell her that, she didn't need to know what a great cook she was. "I want to take you to a forest in the same county as the Manor. Do you mind?"

The Gryffindor shrugged and eyed him with a defensive look. "Why would I-?"

"Well, Granger, don't play Gryffindor Princess with me" He looked at her and straight into her eyes. "I know what you've been through there. I was there. It was my fault. If it bothers you we won't go. I've sorted a lot of places for us to go to, we can just skip that one."

She looked at him with her eyebrow raised. "Are you concerned with me, Malfoy?" Her tone was provocative but he was afraid she was trying to change the subject so he didn't play along. "Fine" she sighed "We can go there. I just don't want to be near your house. I-I know it doesn't make sense, it was a long time ago but I still have _that word_ written in my arm, and I just don't want to be near that place no more."

Draco nodded and continued to eat his meal, not mentioning that matter anymore.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" This particular car drive was making her anxious and she couldn't shut up. She was babbling about random stuff nonstop, and Hermione was afraid that would start to get into Draco's nerves. They got to the forest twenty minutes ago, and the place Draco wanted her to see was nowhere to be found.

"If you just tried to keep quiet for a minute, maybe I could think and find what I am looking for!" He almost shouted, but she couldn't blame him. She was indeed being annoying and getting in is nerves. She closed her eyes and tried to keep her mind from racing at an exaggerated pace. After what felt like forever Draco finally scoffed. "Where we are!"

His eyes were filled with an emotion she never knew he could carry. Happiness. She would dare to say love, but that wasn't quite what he felt. She got out of the car and observed the nature around her. The forest was filled with green leaves. In the back birds sang a small river passed through near by the place Draco stopped the car. "Do you want to tell me about this place?" Hermione opened her bag and transfigured one of her dresses into a blanket where they could lay down for a while.

He seemed too excited but laid next to her anyway. He turned his head to her side and smiled. "The first time I went camping I was nine. Blaise's mother and husband number 6 decided to give Zabini a proper birthday. Blaise got all mad because he wanted to be with his real father and said that he would go only if he could take me with them."

"Blaise's mom accepted his condition and Appareted to my house right away to ask my parents about it. My mother thought it was a great idea. Two boys exploring the woods, experiencing nature and playing outdoors. But you can imagine Lucius answer." Draco smiled and stopped in order to let he finish his sentence. He knew she would have a little pleasure in mocking Lucius.

"Malfoys don't camp. You are not going boy. We are purebloods you shouldn't be friends with that sort!" Hermione mocked and giggled a little by the end of the sentence.

"Yes. But mother was in Slytherin too, so she was, and still is, a manipulative woman. She tricked Lucius into letting me go camping. We place our tent right here, and it was the first time I saw a magical tent." Draco's eyes had a light she had never seen before. It amazed her how his happy memories were connected to another family, and not his own. She realized now that his childhood wasn't as good as hers. "It was one of the best weekends of my life. I played in the water, climbed all these trees and saw every star I could possibly count from here."

"I was happy Granger. I am not doubting that, I just wonder when everything got lost. When did I lose my innocence? Where is that nine year old?" He shook his head and she grabbed his hand, tangling her fingers with his. He looked her in the eye and they stayed like that: laying on the ground, holding hands, looking into each other's eyes. Hermione wasn't sure of how long they stayed there, it could have been minutes, hours, or the whole afternoon. She didn't mind because she knew she was doomed the minute she dived in those grey swimming pools of his. It was the beginning of the end for her.

So when she spoke she was sure of what she was asking, "Say you'll remember me, standing in my dress string at the sunset. Just like I was yesterday. Whatever happens after this, promise me you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams"

He got into a sitting position and made her follow his moves. Draco grabbed her cheeks and caressed them was he moved closer to her. His warmth was all over her, and his hands were already in her hair. His lips were close to hers but she felt like she should be the one to start their first kiss. Hermione closed the distance between theirs lips and kissed him. She didn't care if he didn't want to. She was dying to get to know his taste, his tongue. Draco Malfoy was indeed a great kisser, and when she pulled back almost breathless, he kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "I promise".

* * *

**A/N:** Hey there you guys! I hope you're enjoying this! Please review, I would like to know your opinions about this fic. I hope it doesn't suck too much. I'll update as soon as possible, I promise. Thanks a lot! **PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW 3**


	7. Chapter 7: Tangled

Weeks passed and Draco started to think he would never want to go home again. Every day there was a new place to go to, a new culture to meet, and some new sights to see. He felt like the world was only just beginning and he couldn't stop his discoveries now.

It had been six weeks since they left London and he was a completely different person. Draco felt much lighter because he didn't thought about the deal with the Ministry, or the wedding with Astoria, and that was a stress reliever. Nature offered him a way out, and he couldn't understand why he had stop to be in touch with it.

Hermione was a huge part of the equation too. If Professor Trelawney had told him six months ago that he would enjoy being around Ganger he would've laugh and assumed that the women just got crazier after the War. But it was true, he and Granger were getting along just fine. Hermione was a very interesting person and Draco felt like he had always something to learn with her. Even though she was bossy about meal times, spending money, curfew, towels and a long list of other things, she was fun to be around. Hermione was so smart that she could keep a conversation better than Blaise could. She could argue with him for hours and he would never get tired of listening to her. Sometimes he got the feeling that she was the right person for him, but then he could think of a hundred reasons why he couldn't stay with her.

The Slytherin Prince would be lying, if he said he didn't enjoy kissing her the whole afternoon, when she was trying to catch up on some Muggle Classics. He loved when she read to him while caressing his blond hair. He loved how she blushed at every innuendo he said. He loved when she was too tired to go to bed so she slept in his chest. He loved how she knew so much about the Universe. But most of all he loved the way that she had a theory for everything. That know-it-all act that once annoyed him, was now making him fall in love with her.

_ 'Crazy boy, Malfoys do not fall in love with such filth!'_ his mind warned him.

"Draco!" Her voice was louder than his prejudiced father's voice in his head, and he followed. "Dinner is ready!"

He walked into the kitchen and hugged Hermione from the back. He gently placed a few kisses in her cheek and started to kiss his way through her jaw and neck. He placed his tongue in a spot he knew it excited her and she moaned a little. His Slytherin pride and his ego boosted every time he had this effect on her. He wondered if Weasley ever made her moan his name. Before Draco could react Hermione was turning her face to him and kissing him hard with her tongue all over his.

Since their first kiss, their kisses had been hotter and harder every time. They needed more. There was a desire burning inside them, and he didn't know if he would be able to handle it for much longer.

They both stopped breathless, and Hermione set the table and served the dinner. As he took his first piece of roast into his mouth he looked at her and she was smiling at him. He smiled back and asked, "Granger, are you still a virgin?"

He looked at her curiously. His expression was calm and easy-going, his eyes looked at her waiting for an answer. Hermione chocked on her own piece of roast. She coughed several times and her cheeks were red. He couldn't tell if it was from the lack of air, or his question. She coughed once more to clear her throat. "Why do you care?"

"Well, I just want to know. I am not a virgin, since I was 14." He shrugged and drank some water.

"So soon? With who? Pansy?" she looked surprised but he didn't understand her reaction. He was The Slytherin Sex God for Merlin's sakes! How did she expect him to win such title?

"Tracey Davis, and then Pansy. What about you? Weasel or Scarface?" He bet Potty, but she was always fond of The Weasel.

"I would never do such thing with Harry!" Hermione was officially disgusted so she levitated her plate to the sink and made it wash itself.

"So, it was Weasley. When? I could always tell you liked him. Since you bought that ginger piece of fur you refer to as Crookshanks, anyone who was bright enough could tell." He smirked and looked at her cat that was lying in the couch not caring if he was being mentioned or not.

"Why do you care then?"

"Come on now, Granger. There is no need to be so defensive about this subject. How about a game?" He proposed, doing the same she did with her plate and cursing himself under his breath because he never thought of doing the dishes that way. "I ask you a question and you answer it. For every question you answer, you get to ask me one question. Can we do it?" She was a bit reluctant but she nodded. "Well, alright. Are you a virgin?"

"No." She answered. She dint even wait his comment and shoot her question. "How many girls have you slept with?"

"More than 10, less than 40." Draco looked at her astonished expression but he continued. "Who was your first time with?"

"Ron. Have you ever kissed a guy?"

"Yes, Blaise. How many sexual partners have you had?"

"I can't answer that!" She blushed once more. "It's not even fair, you git. You were too close to fuck all of the girls in our year!"

"This was going so well!" He held her hand and looked into her eyes "You can trust me on this. I have just one more question and we can go do whatever you like. Please."

Hermione looked at his pleading expression and answered his question. At first he was surprised to say the least, but then he wasn't sure if she was speaking the truth. "Three? What do you mean three? Granger there is no need to be embarrassed, I-"

"I am not lying, if that's what you mean" She let go of his hand and started to clean the kitchen. Crookshanks moved closer to her and she gave him is daily dose of some fancy food that was produced by muggles. The cat looked at Draco and grunted like it was a person. He thanked Hermione for the food and left for her bedroom. "And there goes the only ginger I will ever have in my bed again" She sighed.

Draco moved closer to her and smirked, "Gingers are no good. Have you ever tried blonds?" She raised her eyebrow and moved to the living room. He felt that in just a couple of minutes Hermione drifted far away from him, and he wasn't enjoying it. "I'm sorry, Granger. Maybe I shouldn't have asked, I was out of line-"

"It's alright. I shouldn't be so touchy about this subject, we are young adults after all and-" Hermione took a seat and he sat across from her. She looked at him and sighed once again. "Look I am not asking you to understand, it's just. I've never openly talked about this with anyone besides Ginny. Not even Ron. We never talked, we just-"

"Okay. Alright, there is no need for me to have that image in my head, thank you very much." He smirked and she cracked a smile for him. "I just want you to know that, if you want, you can talk to me about it. You can trust me, Hermione"

She smiled and moved closer to him. "I like the sound of my name in those lips of yours. Please do call me like that. Granger feels so formal." Draco kissed her and he smiled at that. She was here, right here and he could never let her go.


	8. Chapter 8: Hands and Clothes

Hermione got to the tent at seven in the morning. The sun was rising and the birds just started singing. The weather was a bit chilly but she didn't care. This night was intense for her. She had a nightmare and she gave up sleep at five. She was full of energy so she decided to go on a morning run. The witch was known for being a bookworm and not a runner, but sometimes she liked to run. When times were hard and she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders she would grab her snickers and her favourite sweater and she would go running. Sometimes she didn't stop. Sometimes her thoughts were so fast that she felt the need to run faster. Sometimes running didn't help at all. But she did it anyways. The breeze on her face, the cold air on her cheeks, her heart racing, those were the feelings she was looking forward to. The escape. That was all her morning workouts would do for her: help her escape.

Unfortunately, today, Hermione was out of luck. As she arrived Pig was waiting for her at the door and holding two letters in his little leg. Her heart twitched as she thought of Harry and Ron. She gave the owl a treat and took the letters in. In the living room there was no sign of Draco so she continued to her bedroom. She added these two letters to the pile she had been hiding under her bed. Hermione didn't recognize herself lately. She ran away with Draco, kissed him, and was enjoying her time with him. She wasn't committed to anything at the moment and she had no responsibilities besides feeding Crooks. Her Gryffindor courage was totally gone, and she was afraid that not even a sip of Felix Felicis would help her. She wasn't the same person since she ran away. And she was afraid she would never be the same girl when she came back to London.

Hermione heard steps coming to her room so she hid the pile with a charm and picked her bath stuff. Draco was at her door with that typical smirk on his face. She lifted her eyebrow and continued her walk to the bath room. She didn't say a word. She didn't want to. Maybe it was the letters. Maybe it was the change. Maybe it was the two months away from home. She was tired. She missed her house. She missed the Weasleys and Harry.

The water was perfect for her. She took her clothes off and slipped into the bathtub. Hermione closed her eyes and started to mumble a song her mom used to sing to her from The Beatles. A tear fell from her eye and she let it. Today wasn't starting the way she wanted, but sometimes she needed this. She needed to feel that self-pity. She needed to feel low, so she would know how to go up again.

"What's gotten into you today, Granger?" His voice was way to close from her. She opened her eyes with surprise and look around the room. Draco was sitting at a conjured armchair at the end on the tub. Suddenly she felt the urge to cover herself but she looked at the bubbles and hoped they were covering enough of her body.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" Her tone was sharp. She didn't mean it. But she felt way too exposed to him.

"We're back to that Malfoy shit? What's up with you?" He looked her in the eye. His expression blank. She hated how he did that. How he hid his emotions from her. Sometimes she felt like she didn't even knew him at all.

"Look, _Draco_, if you haven't realised yet, I'm in a middle of something and I was hoping you would get out." She looked at him and then at the door. His eyebrows raised, but he didn't move. She gave him a desperate sigh. No moves. "Out, Malfoy. Now." He smirked and got up. When she thought he was leaving, he took his shirt off. She opened her mouth to protest but he was faster.

"This is how things are going to happen. I asked you what was wrong. You didn't answer. Every time you don't answer my questions I take a piece of clothing. When I'm naked, I get in the bath with you. Do you understand?" Hermione should be flaming. If she was a dragon she would be setting Draco on fire right now. "This is a yes or no question, Granger."

"Yes." Hermione almost spitted her words out. Today wasn't a good day for Draco to piss her off.

"What's wrong with you today?" He took a sit again and she sighed. Hermione was not in a mood to talk. She was the type of person that would open herself to someone if she wanted to, not if they forced her to. But Draco didn't knew that. She wondered if he would always connive and blackmail his friends into telling him their problems. She hated his Slytherin games sometimes. But that was one of the things she liked best about him.

"There's nothing wrong. Just a nightmare." Hermione shrugged and unleashed her hair from the bun she did after getting into the bath. Her curls fell to her shoulders and she noticed how that seemed to affect Draco. She smirked. Could she seduce him and get herself out of his little conniving game?

"I don't buy it. Why did you left so early?" Draco changed his position and looked at her, waiting for her answer with a raised eyebrow.

"It's true! I had a nightmare and when I woke up, since I couldn't sleep anymore, I decided to go run." He raised his eyebrow even more and gave her a suspicious expression. Hermione shrugged. "What? Is something I do to clear my mind, I always feel better afterwards"

"What happened in the way to your room?"

"Nothing." She shrugged. Her hands were in her hair, and she started to undo some of her curls. Draco twitched in his chair. She ignored his actions and started to apply her shampoo. When that didn't work, she dived and cleaned her hair from all the shampoo she had, and came back to surface. Draco was looking at her. She bit her lip. He twitched again. Hermione smirked. Maybe this was going to be a lot easier than she thought.

Draco picked his t-shirt off the ground and disappeared from her sight. Hermione took a long deep breathe. This wasn't over yet. She scanned the room and remembered the time when she danced with Harry in the living room. She remembered when Ron left and how her heart was shattered into a million pieces. Was the redhead feeling that way now? She couldn't know. Well, maybe if she opened those letters…

Malfoy reappeared with a pop. She sighed again. He was in his underwear, and unfortunately for her, it was his last piece of clothing, which meant she couldn't give him another wrong answer. He took a sit again and she tried to ignore the fact that he was in his underwear in front of her. She blushed a little. She had only seen three guys in their underwear, and one of them took it off in half of a second.

"So, Granger, last piece of clothing" His voice started more like a warning, but in the end she felt like this was amusing him. "Eager to take a bath with me, are we?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Where did you go?"

"To your room." He simply shrugged. She eyed him suspiciously and raised her eyebrow at him. "I've placed my clothes there since I believe we are going to continue _this_" he pointed between them "in your room"

If Hermione wasn't in flames already, she thought she would become a firework anytime now. She was positive that she was blushing like a mad woman, and that her nostrils and her ears were about to unleash some of her fire. How dare he going to her room and assuming something was going to happen there? That bastard, he never changed!

"Look Malfoy, I don't understand what do you exactly think is going to happen in my room, but I assure you that you" Hermione pointed at him with her severe look, and she thought about jinxing _it _"Won't be going in there, ever again."

"Care to make a bet on that, Granger?" He smirked. Oh, how she hated that little smug face of his. How he was so confident and sure about everything. She hated that he was so sure and she was so uncertain. Hermione shrugged in response and he looked at her again. He was ready for another question. She picked a jar with a magical potion she used on her curls and tried to put it on. But Draco spoke again. "Would you stop trying to seduce me? In the beginning was fun and sexy, but now is just ridiculous and makes me question what you are hiding from me."

"Fine. I got letters from Harry and Ron." He didn't say anything, allowing her to pursue with her speech. "They have been trying to contact me and they sent letters several times. I keep them hidden in my bedroom. I never read any of them."

"Why not, _Hermione_?" His voice was low and she noticed the insecurity behind it.

"Because the minute I open one of the letters I will feel guilty, and I will be back home before you can say my whole name. And if we go back…" Hermione's voice turned into a whisper. Her heart shattering inside her chest. Her eyes started to water and her throat wasn't cooperating. "You know, Draco. You know what happens if we go back."

Draco stood up and took his underwear off. He got into Hermione's bath and pulled her towards him. His voice was barely there. "If we go back nothing will change except my Floo will be connected to yours so I can go sleep with you every single night. We won't change, Granger. We can't let them do that to us."

Hermione kissed his lips and hugged him. Draco pulled her to his lap, and cleaned the small tears that fell from her eyes. There was no way he would let anyone destroy this. Hermione was his, and he needed to let her know that.

Draco made all the moves since she was shy about it. She knew she wanted it too, but she was never one to make the first move, unless she was drunk. Now, while Draco was laying on her lap, she could still feel his touch everywhere.

When they were in the bathtub he kissed her gently at first but she could understand that there was need in those lips. He needed her. And Hermione knew well enough that she was needing him too. His hands were in her hair, his clothes in her room, and all she could think off was how amazing he tasted.

When Draco decided to take her to her room, she was already panting. His hands already had travelled every inch of her body and she needed more, "Please, Draco".

When his fingers entered her, she was way too wet. The smug smile came to his lips and he licked her earlobe and whispered, "You are so fucking wet for me". He entered her and she thought that all the other times she made love with someone, was a preparation for this. She felt like this was the feeling she should have had all of the time. But the other guys weren't Draco Malfoy. The other guys were not gentle and rough at the same time. They didn't kiss her and worshiped her like he did. When she screamed his name and reached her orgasm, she couldn't believe how amazing that felt. After a few more trusts Draco came inside her and crumbled above her.

Hermione had been caressing his hair ever since. He fell asleep a little after, but she couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking of how great that felt. How complete she felt when they were together. How maybe this was love and nothing, not even Harry and Ron, and reality could ruin them.

So she picked up the letters and started to read them while caressing his blond beautiful locks. They could never be pulled apart again. They couldn't, and she wouldn't let it happen.


End file.
